


Dulce o caliente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lejos de tener frio, sin embargo, Yuto había ido a la cocina con una aparente gana de helado. Y dado que siempre había sido un tipo previsor cuando hacía la compra, lo había encontrado en el congelador, y lo estaba actualmente comiendo, sentado en el sofá y aparentemente ignaro del espectáculo que estaba dando de sí.Hikaru no podía creerlo.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Dulce o caliente

**Dulce o caliente**

A veces, a Hikaru le habría gustado que Yuto se comportara de manera un poco más conforme con las estaciones.

Empezaba a hacer realmente frio afuera, e Hikaru habría pensado que el menor pudiera preparar un té caliente, beberlo y acabar con eso.

El té era cómodo. Era una elección segura. Era _inocente._

Lejos de tener frio, sin embargo, Yuto había ido a la cocina con una aparente gana de helado. Y dado que siempre había sido un tipo previsor cuando hacía la compra, lo había encontrado en el congelador, y lo estaba actualmente comiendo, sentado en el sofá y aparentemente ignaro del espectáculo que estaba dando de sí.

Hikaru no podía creerlo.

Estaba en el sillón, frente a él, incapaz de quitar los ojos de él. Yuto le estaba diciendo algo sobre el drama que estaba filmando, y Yaotome tenía que parecer muy interesado, dada la manera como le miraba.

No había escuchado ni una palabra.

Observaba la cuchara moverse de manera atrozmente lenta del tazón a los labios de Yuto; vio a su novio abrirlos, comer el helado y luego lamer alrededor de la cuchara, como para asegurarse que no quedaran trazas.

Era una obra de arte, Hikaru tenía que concedérselo; comer helado de por sí no era una acción muy inocente, pero entre la lascivia de Yuto y su mente perversa habían transformado algo tan simple en algo increíblemente complicado. Por Hikaru, principalmente.

Últimamente, estaban en una sequía, y estaba bastante raro poro ellos. No era culpa de ninguno de los dos, ni había una razón en particular. Había ocurrido y punto, por casi una semana, que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido ganas de llevarla al siguiente nivel; se besaban, mucho, pero no tenían éxito de hacerse tener ganas de hacer mucho más que eso.

Y a Hikaru no le había molestado; o, al menos, no creía que le hubiera molestado.

Esta era claramente la manera como su cuerpo le decía que se equivocaba.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué piensas?” preguntó de repente Yuto, e Hikaru tomó un tiempo para elaborar las palabras y levantar los ojos de la boca del menor.

“¿Qué pienso?” repitió, en pánico.

Tratar de entender un par de palabras aquí y allá le habría ayudado a responder, pero en ese momento su mente estaba completamente vacía.

“Sí, Hikaru.” dijo Yuto, hablando muy despacio, como si su novio tuviera un retraso. Que, en ese momento, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. “De la discusión que tuve con el director. ¿Crees que me equivoqué al contestarle de esa manera?”

Hikaru asintió unas veces, al esperar que pasara como si estuviera pensando en la situación para darle una respuesta precisa.

“Bien, si piensas que tuviste razón, pues no veo porque no deberías haberlo dicho. Aunque es el director.” contestó, al mantenerse neutral.

Yuto paró la cuchara en el aire y le miró fijo, una mirada ilegible en la cara.

Luego sonrió.

“No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?” preguntó, inocente.

A Hikaru le habría gustado contestar con algo inteligente y sagaz para defenderse, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir.

“¿Y de quién es la culpa?” preguntó, acusador, al cruzar los brazos y al apoyarse contra el respaldo.

“Hmm, déjame pensar.” Yuto llevó un dedo a los labios y fingió de reflexionar. “Me estoy quejando de mi trabajo y tú eres mi amoroso novio, que debería escuchar mis quejas y tener algunos buenos consejos listos en cuanto lo pido. Pues, dios, supongo que sea mi culpa.” ironizó, pero de la mirada en su cara Hikaru entendió que no estaba realmente enfadado.

“Claro que es tu culpa.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes. “La próxima vez que tienes que decirme algo que quieres que escuche en serio, será mejor dejar el jodido helado en el congelador.”

Nakajima se salió los ojos y miró fijo el tazón, luego a él de vuelta.

Luego puso una sonrisita consciente, que Hikaru le habría con gusto follado de la cara. Por así decirlo.

“Pues, ¿el helado?” dijo Yuto, al levantar las cejas en una expresión inocente. “Dios, Hikka, tienes que estar en problemas si te dejas influir por algo tan innocuo.” rio.

Hikaru maldijo y cogió un cojín, apretándolo para descargar la frustración.

“Supongo que sí.” admitió, todavía enojado. “Pero siempre es así. Yo estoy aquí sufriendo la agonía de verte chupar una cuchara mientras supongo que tú estés bien, ¿no?” levantó una ceja, al mirar intensamente a Yuto para coger una señal que le dijera el contrario.

Nakajima suspiró teatralmente y se puso en pie, abandonando el tazón y la cuchara en la mesa baja y acercándose a su novio. Tuvo unas dificultades al hacerle soltar el agarre en el cojín, luego se sentó en su regazo, dejando colgar las piernas del reposabrazos.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo, ¿Hikka?” preguntó, al tratar de sonar todavía inocente.

“Te ruego, al menos no finjas que no lo sabes. Además, pasó un poco de tiempo, pero no tanto de confundirte.”

Yuto rio brevemente, luego asintió.

“Creo que fuera el viernes pasado, ¿verdad?” preguntó, al sonreír, luego se asomó hacia él, al acariciarle el lado del cuello con la nariz. “Acabábamos de volver a casa del trabajo y me has esencialmente atacado, creo recordar.”

Hikaru le pellizcó una cadera, pero de hecho se sentía mejor ahora que estaba tan cerca.

“Yo recuerdo algo diferente. Creo que fuiste tú que me hiciste ojitos todo el día, pues no puedo ser culpado para nada que pasó después.” suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza. “¿Me hace una mala persona el hecho que no pueda pasar una semana sin sexo, sin luego estar afectado por cosas tan pequeñas?” preguntó, al hacer una mueca.

Yuto le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello y movió las piernas así de montarle a horcajadas, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

“No lo sé.” murmuró. “¿Me hace una mala persona el hecho de estar muy, muy cerca de implorar para tener algo, en este momento?” dijo en tono quejumbroso, mientras Hikaru empujaba las caderas arriba, frotándose contra de él. “No es correcto, Hikka.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes.

“Es muy correcto.” contestó Hikaru, al acariciarle la cara con el dorso de la mano. “Somos ese tipo de pareja, supongo. No podemos estar sin sexo, creo que deberíamos aprenderé a vivir con eso.”

“No es que no quisiera... sólo ocurrieron muchas cosas, esta semana. Con el trabajo y todo. Y el drama, creo. Fuimos ocupados.” Yuto trató de encontrar una explicación, mientras empezaba a mover lentamente las caderas contra Hikaru.

“Ambos estábamos hartos. Es comprensible. Llevamos una vida increíblemente difícil.” dijo, al llevar las manos a la base de la espalda de Yuto, guiando sus movimientos.

“Vale. Demasiado hartos. No es nuestra culpa. Entiendo.” dijo Nakajima, al lamerse el labio inferior y luego al mirarle a los ojos. “Ya no puedo.” declaró luego, alejándose un poco para liberarse de la camiseta, mientras Hikaru hacía lo mismo.

El mayor dejó deslizar la mano abajo, dentro los pantalones de Yuto, llevándola a una nalga para empujarle contra de sí.

“En pie.” le dijo, brusco, y si su actitud no hubiera sido bastante clara, la prisa como se liberó de la ropa que les quedaba encima le dijo a Yuto exactamente cuanto lo quisiera.

Llevó al menor de vuelta encima a él, atacándole el cuello con la boca, mientras la mano se desplazaba bajo su pecho, alcanzando pronto su sexo, empezando a tocarlo lentamente.

“¡Hikka!” se quejó Yuto, alejándole la mano. “¿Te pareces que sea del humor por preliminares?”

Hikaru recayó contra el sillón y cruzó los brazos, una sonrisita en la cara.

“Y yo creía che fuera yo el desesperado.” bromó. “Pues bien. Pero creo que oí algo sobre ti que estabas a punto de implorar, ¿verdad?” comentó, al levantar las cejas.

Yuto no era tipo de pedir, aún menos implorar; orgullo masculino y todo, Hikaru siempre había pensado. De todas formas, la manera como se agitaba encima a él, con esa mirada afligida en la cara, le dijo que lo estaba efectivamente considerando.

Yuto se bajó para besarle, intensamente; le lamió los labios para que los abriera, buscó la lengua del mayor, las manos apretadas a los hombros de Hikaru. Duró menos que diez segundos, y cuando se alejó parecía casi _borracho_. Como si acabara de beber algo fuerte para reunir la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La idea hizo sentir a Hikaru borracho también.

“Vale.” dijo Yuto a regañadientes, todavía al moverse involuntariamente contra la erección de su novio. “Fóllame, Hikaru. Por favor, _por favor,_ fóllame. Lo necesito.” dijo, al mirarle a los ojos.

A Hikaru no le hacía falta que se lo pidiera; pero algo en la manera como lo dijo, algo en el hecho que casi nunca se lo había oído pedir, le hizo sentir mucho más excitado que un momento antes, que era mucho ya.

“Bueno.” fue todo lo que pudo decir, la voz profundamente excitada.

Empujó a Yuto atrás, y una fracción de segundo más tarde se encontraron en el suelo, el menor bajo de él, las piernas abiertas de manera obscena. Hikaru llevó los dedos a su boca, los ojos increíblemente oscuros.

“Chupa.” ordenó, y Yuto no osó provocarle; abrió los labios y pasó la lengua en los nudillos, asegurándose de mojarlos bastante.

Unos momentos más tarde Hikaru le estaba rozando la abertura, moviendo la punta de los dedos en círculo, mirándole a los ojos mientras dejaba despacio deslizar uno dentro.

Estaba tan malditamente apretado, y aunque sólo hubiera pasado una semana, Hikaru sentía como si fuera más apretado que lo normal, y la idea le hizo volver loco.

Le abrió con cuidado, dejando deslizar el segundo dedo a lado del primero, abriéndolos, mirando a su novio y tratando de entender si le estuviera haciendo daño.

“Hikaru, dios.” se quejó Yuto en algún punto, empujándose contra la intrusión. “Estoy seguro que está suficiente. Hazlo y punto.”

“No querría romperte, Yutti.” comentó Hikaru, luchando contra sí mismo para no satisfacer la petición del menor.

“Me gustaría verte intentar.” fue la respuesta de Yuto, e Hikaru perdió completamente la razón.

Quitó los dedos, disfrutando el gemido de Nakajima, y le cogió las piernas, llevándoselas alrededor de las caderas.

“Mañana, recuerda que lo pediste tú.” le dijo, y empezó a empujar adentro, perdiéndose en el calor que tanto le había echado de menos durante los días pasados.

“Joder.” jadeó Yuto, al morderse fuerte el labio inferior y al serrar lo ojos.

Hikaru encontró un momento de claridad para preocuparse por él, y se aseguró de ir tan despacio como posible hasta que fue dentro. Luego se paró, al mirar intensamente la cara de su novio.

Yuto no parecía demasiado dolorido; se quedó quieto un poco de tiempo, los ojos todavía cerrados, pero cuando los abrió le deseo crudo todavía estaba allí.

“¿Esperas algo?” provocó a Hikaru, que en respuesta se salió un poco, dando el primero empujón que le hizo gemir en alta voz.

“De oír esto.” contestó el mayor con una sonrisa malvada.

“Pues vas. Sé qué puedes hacer mejor que esto.” siseó Yuto, al empujar las caderas arriba para ir al encuentro del empujón siguiente de su novio.

El ritmo establecido por Hikaru era implacable; una vez seguro que fuera lo que Yuto quería, no pudo aguantarse. Le cogió las caderas y se movió dentro de él una y otra vez, descargando una semana de frustración, pensando en las veces durante los días pasados cuando había querido cogerle y había estado demasiado harto para hacerlo; todo había pasado ahora, todo olvidado en el calor del cuerpo de Yuto, en el sonido agudo de sus gemidos, en la manera como se agitaba bajo de él, al murmurar palabras ininteligibles y al empujarse contra Hikaru como si nunca se cansara. 

Unos minutos más tarde el mayor volvió a mover la mano hacia su sexo, pero Yuto la alejó.

“Estoy bastante desesperado, Hikka.” le dijo, jadeando. “Puedo correrme así, si sigues follándome de esta manera.”

Le tomó a Hikaru todo su control para no correrse inmediatamente, pero de alguna manera tuvo éxito de aguantarse; siguió empujándose dentro su cuerpo, mirando a Yuto casi con adoración mientras hacía lo mejor para seguir golpeando ese punto dentro de él que le hacía gemir en voz más alta.

Y poco después el menor mostró de tener razón; arqueó la espalda, haciendo deslizar a Hikaru más hondo dentro de él, y se corrió de esa manera.

El mayor le miró asombrado mientras Yuto se agitaba y temblaba y luego se desmayaba en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse.

“¿Quieres que salga?” tuvo la fuerza de preguntar, aunque hubiera preferido ahogar que ser robado a ese cuerpo.

“Ni lo pienses.” le dijo Yuto, al abrir los ojos y al mirarle fijo. “Dámelo, Hikka.” murmuró.

E Hikaru lo hizo, siguió empujando dentro de él hasta que fue demasiado. Se bajó para besarle, intensamente, y se vació dentro de él, todavía moviéndose, casi incapaz de pararse.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo cayó encima a él sin ceremonias, completamente agotado, la respiración tan pesada de resonar en su cabeza.

Le tomó un rato para recuperarse; le pareció una eternidad a Hikaru, que estaba disfrutando la sensación, el calor de la piel de Yuto bajo la propia, su cuerpo todavía alrededor de su sexo, el sonido de su aliento en el oído.

“Querría poderte decir que eres un animal.” le dijo el menor después de un rato, al reír bajo. “Pero yo no soy mucho mejor.”

Hikaru tuvo éxito de levantarse y le miró con una sonrisa.

“Supongo que sea por esto que estamos tan bien juntos.” salió de él, y ambos gimieron. Se extendió hacia el sofá, cogiendo una manta para cubrirles. “Pero al menos me quedo el mérito de haber tomado la iniciativa.” rio.

Yuto le miró, en aire consciente.

“En primer lugar, no creo que ‘mérito’ sea la palabra correcta.” comentó. “Y, además...” suspiró. “Podría haber jugado mi papel.”

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y mirándole.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Yuto se sentó, en aire gracioso.

“Anda ya, Hikka.” dijo, exasperado. “¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien fuera de una película porno comer helado de esa manera?” se encogió de hombros. “Creía te hiciera falta una excusa. Aparentemente, no.”

Hikaru estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero al final se echó a reír.

“Te lo mereces.” comentó. “Debería haber sabido que era una trampa. Después de todo, eres sutil y malicioso.” suspiró, al tirarle de la cintura para hacerle tumbar de vuelta. “Tenemos que ser almas gemelas.” añadió, con más ternura.

“Acabas de follarme en el suelo después de haber completamente ignorado mis quejas sobre el trabajo y haberte puesto duro porque estaba comiendo helado. No puedes hacer el romántico.”

Hikaru le abrazó y le besó los labios, sonriendo.

“Vale. La segunda ronda va a ser más tradicional y voy a guardar el romanticismo por después.”

“¿Segunda ronda?” Yuto sonrió, mientras Hikaru se fingía sorprendido.

“¿No estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido?” preguntó.

Yuto lo pensó, y luego asintió.

“Pues no pienso que la segunda ronda va a ser suficiente.”

“Veamos cómo estamos después.” Hikaru le besó, al lamerle en broma la punta de la nariz. “Todavía tienes un poco de helado, si me hace falta inspiración.”

Yuto puso mala cara, presionándose contra de él.

“¿Crees?” preguntó, al fingirse ofendido. “Que va a hacerte falta, quiero decir.”

“Nunca, Yutti.” le aseguró Hikaru, abrazándole fuerte. “Nunca.” 


End file.
